Anécdotas de un Shimeji
by usuk.and.tomatos
Summary: Los shimejis son una mascota virtual para computador. Esta es una pequeña historia narrada por uno de ellos USA x UK
1. Chapter 1: Side Alfred

Hallo~, soy yo molestando de nuevo con un UsUk...algo triste y tierno.  
Creo que tendrá segunda parte, Nah~, no lo se...  
Por lo mientras...¡ENJOY!

* * *

Hola, quien les habla no es más que un pequeño software llamado "shimeji", según la carpeta en la que me descargaron, represento a un personaje llamado "América", aunque dudo en parecerme. No creo que mi aspecto importe, pero se los describiré; soy una pequeña figura con forma humana, de cabello rubio y ojos azules que son cubiertos por un par de lentes. Con pantalones cafés, camisa azul y una chaqueta de aviador...vestimenta que nunca cambia ya que soy una animación  
Hoy vengo a contarles una pequeña historia que espero les agrade.  
La primera vez que me instalaron fue un 4 de Julio. Bonito día para salir a la luz. Fue algo extraño, ya que no sabía qué hacer, aunque con el tiempo supe que solo tenía que lucir lindo y caminar de un lado a otro. Así pasaron unos cuantos...no sé, ¿días?, ¿semanas?...la verdad no sé cómo miden el tiempo los humanos. Solo sé que fue en un sábado 23 de abril, cuando el llego, otro como yo pero con cabello más cenizo, ojos extremadamente verdes y cejas muy tupidas. Intente saludarle y hacer una correcta presentación, ya que por aquí no había visto a ningún shimeji más que yo.

-Hola~!- aunque yo se que para los humanos no se ve que mueva los labios, yo hablo...aunque creo que solo lo pueden escuchar si prestan bastante atención.  
Y el no me miro, se quedo ahí, sin moverse ni nada, como si yo fuera un fantasma o algo intangible.  
Seguí intentando, persiguiéndolo por toda la pantalla, pero no funcionaba...solo seguía su curso, ignorándome y solo hablando con sus réplicas.  
Supuse que no le caía bien, así que lo ignore un tiempo...y seguía ignorándome...sentí que lo mejor era que siguiera tratando. Me disculpe, le hacía conversación de vez en cuando, cuando él se sentaba y tomaba una taza de té...aunque él no se enterara de mi conversación, era divertido, sentía algo de compañía después de buen rato de estar solo yo. Así fue por mucho, mucho tiempo.  
Paso un 4 de Julio de nuevo, le platique a aquel chico que ese día era mi "cumpleaños", y esperaba que se le ablandara el corazón y me dijera un mísero "Felicidades". No paso.  
La siguiente vez que me entere de la fecha fue un 23 de abril; cuando el dueño de aquella computadora puso en mouse en la hora. Pero no era sábado esta vez, ahora era domingo.

-Mmm...Podría decirse que es tu cumpleaños no?- le pregunte, aunque ya sabía que no me respondería- felicidades!-  
El dueño de la computadora se fue, dejando una carpeta abierta. Aprovechando su descuido revise varios archivos. Abrí una carpeta con un nombre del que no me acuerdo, pero eran solo imágenes. Empecé a verlas, en todas estábamos el otro shimeji y yo, algo raros, como un tanto más detallados. Nos encontrábamos en posiciones que un ser humano podría llamar "indecentes" o "atrevidas". Pero a mí me parecieron algo...ehmm...agradables.  
Revise si en aquella carpeta no estaban los datos del otro shimeji. Y si...justo ahí estaban; se llamaba "Inglaterra"... ¡Tal vez por eso no me hacía caso!, ¡por que no le llamaba por su nombre!... ¡Eso debía de ser!  
Deje todo como estaba antes de meterme en aquel archivo y fui corriendo hacia Inglaterra y le grite:  
-Inglaterra!, ¡Inglaterra!-el volteó rápidamente. ¡Por fin me volteó a ver!  
Empezó a correr hacia mí, y yo, aprovechando de que no había ningún humano cerca, hice un movimiento prohibido (1). Abrí mis manos mientras corría. Al estar a pocos centímetros lo intente abrazar...pero solo paso de largo y fue con una réplica suya. Al parecer no puedo tocarlo tampoco.  
Tengo la esperanza de que algún día el volteó a verme, me diga: "todo fue una broma cruel, América", y me abrace...como si en verdad mis esfuerzos no hubieran sido en vano. Hasta ese entonces, seguiré hablando con el de temas sin importancia, esperando una señal de que me note...siquiera un asentimiento me vendría bien, me sentiría especial.

Con que el sonría por mi causa, me sentiría un héroe; un héroe que salva a su compañero de una soledad inaguantable.

* * *

(1): la verdad, cuando los conocí de más chiquita creía que estaba prohibido para ellos hacer un movimiento de esos. Y los hacían cuando yo me daba vuelta.

Waaaah~, un relato corta-venas que viene de una alucinación mía.  
Este loco disparate se me ocurrió cuando descargue un shimeji de Inglaterra y uno de América. Como una gran inexperta creí que interactuaban los shimeji... Pero no T^T, fue grande mi desilusión.  
Tal vez haga otro igual, pero menos triste, y tal vez sea un RoChu o un Spamano... No lo se-_-u

Si alguien ha descargado a un Iggy que tenga chalequito verde, mas o menos me inspire en el para su vestimenta, aunque no lo detalle...

Hasta otra historia, nee~


	2. Chapter 2: Side Arthur

Conti, conti contiiii~  
Hello everybody~!, traje la continuación!  
Gracias a MyobiXHitachiin por la inspiración. xD, al final termine utilizando su consejo senpai owo  
Enjoy~  
Declaimer: comienza con H y termina con Imaruya, supongo lo conocen .-.

* * *

Hello, mi nombre, o al menos el que yo creo que es mío, es Inglaterra. Soy un pequeño programa computacional llamado "shimeji". Todas mis funciones las realizo con eficacia, pero solo hay un defecto en mi. No tengo vision.

Al parecer, la persona que me creo no siguió correctamente las instrucciones para hacerme, y le falto un micro-detalle en la programación que el creyó no importante. Para mi si lo es.  
Recuerdo que me activaron un 23 de Abril, empecé a caminar por la pantalla para explorar un poco el entorno e irme acostumbrando. También para saber cuántas carpetas tenía en el escritorio.  
Caminaba tranquilamente hasta que escuche un sonido extraño...

-Hola~.-escuche, no quise parecer asustado así que trate de no hacer ninguna expresión. Tal vez era un video que estuviese viendo el dueño o música. Si, tal vez sea eso.

No respondí, ya que sería muy tonto que hablara con una pista de audio. Solo fui con una réplica mía (que tampoco ve) para preguntarle si el había escuchado aquella cosa.  
Al parecer acerté con lo de aquella extraña voz, ya que a partir de ese día no la escuche más. Pero después de varios... ¿Días?, la volví a escuchar...disculpándose conmigo. ¿Por qué habría de disculparse?, ¿El dueño estará viendo otra vez aquel video, o escuchando aquella música de nuevo?  
No preste atención a aquella desconocida voz, solo me senté y empecé a beber una taza de té virtual. Y, aunque no lo crean, nosotros también comemos. De hecho, puedo encontrarle el sabor a mi taza de té.  
Aquella voz no dejaba de molestarme, platicándome sobre comida, héroes, aliens y demás que yo creo sacaba de una página llamada Wikipedia.  
Y al final termine acostumbrándome a aquella loca voz, sentía un poco de compañía ajena a mis replicas. Hasta era un poco agradable, aunque yo no comentaba nada; solo dejaba a aquella cosa hablar.  
El tiempo paso, y llego a ser 4 de Julio, aquella voz comento  
-Hoy es mi cumpleaños.- que bobo, las pistas de audio no pueden cumplir años... ¿Estaré en lo correcto al pensar que esa cosa es audio?...tal vez, sea alguien como yo...  
Imposible, tal vez esa voz solo sea mi imaginación. Si es que poseo una.  
Pasaron otro tanto de días, en los que aquella voz insoportable, molesta y soporífera se volvió agradable, simpática e incluso...incluso algo linda.  
Dejo de serlo porque empezó a buscar temas interesantes para mí; como literatura, scones, bandas inglesas e incluso magia.  
Sonaban algo interesantes, así que prestaba más atención. Inclusive no me movía de mi lugar hasta que aquella voz dejaba de hablar (aunque se hubiese acabado el té de mi taza).  
Otra vez llego aquella fecha que representaba mi cumpleaños, 23 de Abril.

-Mmm...Podría decirse que es tu cumpleaños no?.-pregunto la voz.- ¡Felicidades!

Esa fue la primera vez que me hablaban para felicitarme. Susurre un gracias...aunque sigo creyendo que es una pista de audio.  
El dueño se había ido, ya que se detuvo la música que siempre pone y el mouse dejo de moverse. Y con esto, la voz también dejo de hablarme un rato... ¿P-por qué?...acaso, ¿recupere la cordura? ...O es que en verdad es alguien como yo y se fue...?  
¡Por dios!, es obvio que es uno como yo!...¡Cómo no me di cuenta!, pero...si él es igual a mí, ¿por qué no me ha llamado por mi nombre?...¿Y el tendrá uno?...¿podre tocarlo?  
Me puse a pensar en esto un buen rato, hasta que volví a escuchar a aquella cosa.

-¡Inglaterra!, ¡Inglaterra!- me levante y gire la cabeza para donde estaba aquella voz (o al menos para donde yo creía que estaba) y fui hacia allá, para confirmar que el si era uno como yo. Si era un shimeji iba a poder tocarlo, como a mis réplicas... ¿No?  
Corrí hasta donde creí que estaba, y no toque nada. No lo pude sentir.  
Para no parecer idiota, rápidamente aparecí una réplica mía y empecé una plática al azar con él.  
¡Como pude creer que eso era real!, ¡Si era obvio que tan solo son cosas de mi cabeza!

Debe ser un error en la programación, sí, eso debe ser...igual que mi ceguera.  
Me hubiera agradado que el si hubiese sido real, pero solo es mi tonta cabeza que lo hace para evitar la sensación de vacío y desolación.  
Si tan solo pudiera ver, confirmaría mis sospechas. Si el fuese real, lo abrazaría, le contaría sobre mi problema de vista y así también colaboraría aunque sea un poco con sus charlas...  
Pero no es real, y responderle a esa voz imaginaria solo seria inútil.

* * *

Waaaah~ T^T, *llorar y llorar*, que feo...soy cruel con estos dos!  
Pero para no parecer muy p**** (¿pobre._.?), lo dejare en un three-shot. O tres drabbles .w.  
Mañana publico el epilogo, y con esto, ya terminaría la historia.

matta nee~


	3. Chapter 3: Happy End

Waaai~, mi primer fanfic que no es un one-shot o un drabble (aunque creo que este vendría siendo una serie de 3 drabbles ._.)

** Enjoy~**

* * *

Un día, en Estados Unidos, después del 23 de Abril, Arthur Kirkland; un chico ingles de 19 años que se encontraba estudiando de intercambio allí, encendió su computador para revisar algunas cosas sobre su tesis (y, entretenerse un poco no le vendría mal).  
Al entrar a su cuenta, activo sus shimeji (casualmente uno parecido a él y otro a un amigo suyo) y se dio cuenta de algo; parecían bastante lentos, más de lo normal.

-Mmm...Qué extraño, tal vez sea un virus...mejor consultar a Alfred.- ya luego podría poner atención a su trabajo.

Alfred F. Jones, un simple, y algo nerd, estudiante de informática. Amigo de Arthur, que vivía cerca suyo. El ingles llevo su laptop para allá esperando que aquel geek le ayudara.  
Y también no vendría mal iniciar una plática algo casual.  
Siempre que tuviera una oportunidad que no fuera tan obvia Arthur iba hacia el departamento del estadounidense para que le ayudara. No es que el sea un pobre diablo que ni un foco sepa cambiar, es solo que el...estaba enamorado del otro chico. Pero este se veía demasiado metido en sus estudios o en sus películas de ciencia ficción como para prestarle atención. Y con estas pequeñas acciones esperaba darse a notar con aquel torpe chico.

Llego a la puerta de aquel departamento, toco 3 veces y grito.- ¡Alfred, soy yo, Arthur!- siempre tenía que gritar para que aquel chico le abriera, porque siempre tenía puestos sus audífonos.  
-Hello bro!, happy no birthday, ahahahaha!...qué pasa?-dijo Alfred después de abrir la puerta. Se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar al otro angloparlante. Al entrar, solo se veían posters, vasos, figuras coleccionables, ropa, y una cama llena de referencias a ciencia ficción. Junto con una computadora y un librero.  
-Solo vine porque unos programas que tengo están actuando extraño.-sentencio Arthur, tomando asiento en la cama.  
-Mmm...Déjame ver que pasa.-El ingles le dio su laptop, dejando que la examinara.- ¿Cuales son esos programas?-pregunto  
-Mis shimeji.- y rápidamente Alfred los activo, dejando ver que caminaban lento y, al parecer de Alfred, se veían tristes. Pero claro, solo era su imaginación.- creo que es un virus...-  
-dudo que lo sea, tienes el Norton más nuevo no?-  
-Si...pero nunca se sabe; he oído que hasta el mejor antivirus es inservible frente a virus más avanzados.- Alfred empezó un análisis en la computadora mientras revisaba que los archivos de los shimeji estuviesen en buen estado.  
-Ehh...Arthur, una pregunta.-dijo Alfred sin apartar la vista de la laptop  
-Si, ¿qué quieres?-  
-P-por que tienes dos shimeji parecidos a nosotros?-si el norteamericano no estuviera viendo hacia la pantalla, seguramente el ingles se hubiera dado cuenta de su gran sonrojo que competía con la luminosidad de la pantalla.  
-Emm... ¡T-tu solo preocúpate de reparar lo-lo que sea que este fallando en mi laptop, bloddy git!-grito, haciendo que Alfred solamente ignorara esa reacción tan...explosiva. Después de ese grito, el estadounidense solo se concentro en revisar los programas.  
-¡Aja!, ¡Ya vi que es lo que falla!-grito Alfred brincando de la alegría, casi tirando la laptop al piso, suerte que Arthur la lograse tomar a tiempo si no...De nada hubiese servido la visita a ese tarado.  
-¡Deja de brincar como retrasado!...dime qué le pasa.-  
-Mira; tu shimeji de "Inglaterra" le falta un archivo que, no es de tanta importancia, pero hace un poco más torpe y lento al programa.-dijo Alfred.-Asi que tan solo hay que copiar el archivo faltante de tu otro programa y pegarlo en la carpeta de este. Desactivarlo un momento y volverlo a ejecutar! God, I'm a Genius!-exclamo con alegría el chico, entregándole la computadora portátil a Arthur, que la dejo a un lado e intento comenzar una charla con el otro.

* * *

Comencé el día muy melancólico, pero trate de no verme asi; ¿qué tal si Inglaterra me veía decaído?, tal vez, si pudiera, solo se burlaría de mi, o seguiría con su cruel indiferencia.  
Pero, a unos cuantos minutos de haberse encendido la laptop, Inglaterra había desaparecido. Y se empezaron a abrir bastantes carpetas. Entre ellas, mi carpeta de información y la de Inglaterra.  
¡Que demonios le estará haciendo el dueño a Inglaterra!, tal vez...tal vez lo esté desinstalando... ¡No puede ser!, está claro que era demasiado indiferente pero...cada vez que me acercaba sentía un leve cosquilleo en mi estomago virtual y mis mejillas se sentían arder. Tal vez es un virus que vino con el...  
No se cuanto tiempo me tarde en pensar si era bueno o no que quitaran a Inglaterra; pero, de la nada, el volvió...y se veía algo diferente.  
Rápidamente corrió hacia mi; supongo que hay una réplica suya atrás mío, no?  
-Buenos días, Inglaterra.- le dije, ya sabía que no me respondería. Pero algo paso que me sorprendió bastante...  
-Good Morning, América.-lo mire con asombro y algo se empezaron a acumular en mis ojos algo muy extraño... ¿Esto era lo que los humanos llamaban lagrimas?  
Me abrazo y yo le correspondí el contacto, ambos empezamos a llorar. De emoción, de alegría, tal vez de tristeza; no lo sé. Pero estoy seguro de que lo que siento es felicidad. Luego le pediré explicaciones, ahora solo quiero abrazarlo y...tal vez...solo si él quiere; pueda darle tan solo un beso...

* * *

Ayer hubo algunas complicaciones (ademas de que estaba trabajando en otro fanfic Franada ._. para hoy)  
¡Joneux anniversarie Canada! .w.

sin mas que agregar...**Matta nee~**


End file.
